villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the hidden main antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the tertiary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend and the Evil Ski Team's leader and boss. Biography and Personality Boingo is very greedy and knowledgeable and is an evil genius (though he said in the first Hoodwinked movie that he doesn't know if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo's favorite foods are carrot crumpets. In Hoodwinked! Boingo pretended to be a very good friend to Red, but he eventually revealed his true colors and also revealed that he is the Goody Bandit. Boingo is one of the many comic reliefs of the film. His evil plan was to steal everybody's snack recipes and use them to create his new Boingo Snacks and fill them with dangerously and addictive chemicals and blow up the forest and turn it into a bunch of different places (a casino, an ultra mall, a theme park, etc). The reason for his evil was because he was done answering to people and being the lowest animal of the forest. He gave Wolf and Twitchy the wrong directions to Granny's place, blew up Kirk's schnitzel truck, associated with an Evil Ski Team, and caused Red to fall off a car. At the movie's climax, Boingo and his henchmen the Evil Ski Team were taken to prison by the police after trying to kill Red with sticks of dynamite in Boingo's air tram. However, before they are taken to prison, Twitchy got a quick picture of the rabbit, telling him to say, "Parcheesi." As the van drove off to prison, Boingo kept banging on the window and shouted that a "cute little bunny rabbit" like him cannot go to prison. In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Boingo is locked up in London Bridge Asylum. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and ask him who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo says that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen weren't seen at all. Trivia * Boingo shares a similarity to Nuka: They are both voiced by Andy Dick. * His introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter and Mr. Tinkles . * When Boingo hops, his feet make chattering noises (which are actually bouncing noises). Gallery Boingo's innocent face.png|Boingo's innocent face Boingo with Granny.png|Boingo with Granny Hoodwinked boingo.png|Boingo's evil laugh Boingo challenging Red.png|Boingo challenging Red You hit like a girl.png|"You hit like a girl!" Boingo grinning evilly as he prepares to kill Red.png|Boingo grinning evilly as he prepares to kill Red Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Singing Villains Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Karma Houdini Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outlaws Category:Serial Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster